


In The Shadows

by cyphoeseok



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bulletproof Boyscouts - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphoeseok/pseuds/cyphoeseok
Summary: Kim Nam Joon is the son of a wealthy business man. His father owns a string of nightclubs around town and wants his son to take over the family business when he dies. Although, the 'family' business isn't exactly what Nam Joon thought.or Nam Joons father is a mafia boss and wants Nam Joon to take over but things don't go quite as planned and everything goes to shit, forcing Nam Joon to create his own group under the radar to find the people who turned on him.





	In The Shadows

"Ok, I'm going to need you to finish up the paperwork for this patient and get her checked out of her room." Dr. Yeong says as he hands you his clipboard. "When you're finished wait for me here and I'll tell you what your next task is. I have something important I need to tend to so make sure to check her out quickly, please."  
You bow as he hurries back down the corridor. You were eager to get started. You were finally able to put your years at medical school to good use and being the youngest intern at Memorial hospital was a big deal to you. You quickly type up the last of your report and head over to the patients room.  
You softly knock on the door and head in. "Hello,  I'm Choi Ri Na. I bet you're ready to get out of here." You say overlooking her files.  
"I've been cooped up in this room for weeks, I'm more than ready." She says smiling. You both laugh as she gets off the bed and collects her things.  
"The good news is that your wounds have healed up really well so they shouldn't be giving you any problems here on out. You will still experience slight pain, however, but Dr. Yeong has prescribed you pain medication which you can pick up at the nearest pharmacy. Also, if you have any questions don't hesitate to call and we'll answer them right away." You flash her a kind smile.  
"Wonderful," she says "Can you help me put on my jacket? I still cant bend my elbows very well."  
You nod, setting your clipboard down on the table before helping her slip her arms through the sleeves. "I'll walk you out."  
You lead her out to the reception desk. "Eun Bi will get you signed out, I'm glad you're finally able to go home." You say. You both bow to each other and you're just about to head back to your chair behind the desk when you realize you don't have Dr. Yeongs clipboard.  
"Eun Bi, if Dr. Yeong comes back up here can you tell him I just ran back to the room to get his clipboard. I think I left it on the table."  
Eun Bi nods and you quickly make your way back to the hospital room.

Ah! I knew I left it here  
You grab the clipboard and begin to leave but freeze midway. Your eyes dart to the hospital bed, the white sheets now tinged a dark red. Your gaze slowly snakes up to the face of a handsome young man. His nose was bleeding and his left right eye was swollen shut.  
His white dress shirt was tattered, exposing his bare chest. He had a deep gash starting from the top of his left collarbone and ending at his right side. He was dressed for a formal event but he looked like he went to anything but. He doesn't notice you at first and you think he may have fallen asleep standing up but when you try to slowly back out of the room you knock one of the monitors over and his eyes fly open.  
"Who the fuck are you?" He asks, his tone surprisingly loud and stern for someone who looks like they could die any second. br /> You drop the clipboard in your hands and scramble to pick everything back up. "I uh-My name is Ri Na, I'm an intern here." You grab your clipboard and flip through the papers. "I don't remember Dr. Yeong having anyone in this room for the rest of the day." You say. "Just what I need," He wheezes, "Another inconvenience."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"This always happens to me. This day just keeps getting worse, shit." He winces and doubles over.  
"I'm going to go find help" You say, spinning on your heals only to bump into Dr. Yeong. You yelp as he grabs your shoulders to keep you from falling backwards.  
"I thought I told you to wait for me at the front desk." He says sternly. The expression on his face a mixture of anger but also pity?.  
"I did but I forgot your clipboard in here." You hand him the clipboard and he takes it and tosses it onto the table.  
"Forget it, get cleaned up and help me." Dr. Yeong immediately starts helping the young man undress. He slowly peels the shirt from the mans skin and tells him to lie down.  
"I will not repeat myself again, Ri Na" Dr. Yeong says without looking at you.  
You nod and get cleaned up.  
"What do you need me to do, doctor?"  
Dr. Yeong hooks the young man up to an IV and looks at you. "Give him some morphine to help with the pain while I clean and stitch him up."  
You do as he says, hesitating a moment when you lock eyes with the man sitting next to you.  
"You know what's going to happen when my boss finds out?" The young man looks at Dr. Yeong, his eyes narrowing.  
"Tae Hyung, I know the rules."  
"Don't use my name!" Tae Hyung hisses as Dr. Yeong begins to stitch up his wound. "He's going to be pissed and when I get out of here he's going to send me to clean up the me-" Dr. Yeong pours alcohol onto Tae Hyungs wound, cutting him off mid sentence. Tae Hyung yelps and bites his lip.  
"I understand and I apologize. I gave her direct orders, I had no idea she would disobey."  
Tae Hyung clicks his tongue and looks at you. "You did this to yourself. Why is it always the pretty ones? That's so disappointing." He shakes his head.br /> "Excuse me? I don't understand."  
"You don't need to understand." Tae Hyung rolls his eyes. "I can't stay here overnight like I usually do, I need to get back."  
"You need to rest." Dr. Yeoung says.  
"I can rest at home, just finish stitching me up and let me go."  
Dr. Yeong sighs. "I'll do the best I can but you will still be in pain. I can give you pain medication that will last a week or two but that's it."  
"I don't care, just get it done."  
Tae Hyung lays his head back and closes his eyes. You could tell he was annoyed by your presence and you didn't know why. Something about this entire situation made you feel uneasy and you wanted to leave but you felt that if you did, it could end your entire career or worse.  
"Dr. Yeong what's going on?" You finally ask. He finishes stitching up Tae Hyung and wipes his forehead.  
"It's best if you don't ask questions, Ri Na. It'd also be best to keep everything you've seen here today to yourself, for your sake."  
Tae Hyung lets out a deep chuckle. "For her sake," He whispers. "You know what's going to happen yet you're denying it. The rules are very clear, doctor. My boss hand picks people like you for a reason and that's because he trusts you. This woman is a stranger and we don't know her. It's only obvious what's going to happen when I get out of here."  
"Is that a threat?" You ask, your voice cracking.  
"It is, glad you noticed." A grin sweeps across the mans face and for a moment you swear you see the devil. His eyes are dark and he looks at you like an object, not a human being, something that could be disposed of. You gulp and take a step back.  
"Please, don't run, seriously, I find that incredibly annoying." Tae Hyung sits up in his bed and slips his shirt back on. "Am I good to go?" He asks looking at the doctor.  
"Yes, just take it easy." Tae Hyung nods and stands up, wincing in the process. When he gains his footing he slowly makes his way past you to head out of the room but before he leaves he stops, bringing his lips to your ear. You can hear him smile. "I'll be seeing you again," He whispers as his lips graze your skin. You shudder at his words and he laughs. "Thanks again, doctor." He says leaving the room.

 

You finally get back to your apartment and toss your keys onto the kitchen table.  
"Hey," Your friend shuts her book and gets off the sofa. "You ok? You don't look too good."  
You don't acknowledge her at first. You couldn't get the event that happened today out of your head.  
"Earth to Ri." Ji Su waves her hand in front of your face snapping you out of your thoughts. "What happened?" She asks you.  
"Nothing happened, what are you talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me," She says laughing, "I can see it all over your face. You seem concerned about something so spill."  
"It's nothing important," You tell her as you rummage through your fridge for a snack.  
"That's bullshit." She replies.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's written all over your face, something is definitely bothering you."  
You shut the fridge and sigh. "I really don't want to talk about it."  
Ji Su studies you for a moment before disappearing down the hallway and returning with a piece of paper. "Here." She says handing it to you.  
"What's this?"  
"It's an invite to a new club that just opened up a couple blocks away. Since I'm a journalist, I get invited to opening nights for free. Something about wanting to publicize the club to get more attention or something" The piece of paper she handed you was fancy, almost like an invite to a formal event. "I also heard the owner of the club is easy on the eyes. You should go." She nudges your shoulder with her fist and smiles.  
"I'll think about it." 

 

You sit in your room studying the invite Ji Su had given you. You were never one for the night life but you'd do absolutely anything to shake the uneasy feeling you had. You couldn't get Tae Hyungs devilish grin out of your head and the way his breath felt on your ear. You begin to rummage through your closet removing an elegant black dress from the back. Ji Su had given this to you as a gift last year and you hadn't been able to wear it, yet. Tonight seemed as good a night as any. You quickly change, touch up your hair and makeup, slip on some black heels and head out.  
"I'll be back later." You tell Su as you gather your things  
"Have fun!" She calls from the sofa.  
You softly shut the door and hail a cab, taking a deep breath as you climb in and calm your nerves. You were just going to relax and nothing more. A couple drinks would do the trick. The driver pulls up to the curb and you slowly step out of the vehicle. The club was big, bigger than you had originally expected. It was two stories and the neon lights were captivating, drawing attention from passerby's who murmured to each other. You could hear the music from outside the building, the vibrations already tickling inside your chest. There was an incredibly long line outside and you were just about to find the end when the guard stops you.  
"Ma'am, do you have an invite?"  
You glance down at the paper in your hands and nod. He extends his hand and you give it to him. He looks it over than opens the door behind him, letting you inside.

You make a b-line straight to the bar. The crowd was unusually large so trying to push through the hot mess of sweaty bodies proved to be quit difficult.  
You quickly find an open seat and sit down, letting out a sigh of relief when you're finally able to relax. 

About an hour and 4 shots later you decide to hit the dance floor. You didn't care how you danced or who you danced with, you just wanted to forget about today and enjoy yourself. You haven't been able to relax since you started medical school and you already decided that tonight was your night to spoil yourself.


End file.
